


You Are The One

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Nik Kershaw (Musician)
Genre: Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: After having a string of bad relationships while living in Ipswich, Nik decides to head up north to Birmingham to try his luck there, meanwhile after the latest bust up with his cheating boyfriend Andrew Taylor decided to call it quits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roger, Andrew and John are identical triplets but John goes by Nigel  
> The story is set between 1980 and 2017

**Chapter One**

**As Nik arrived in Birmingham what he saw isn't exactly what he pictured, people walking around wearing Aston Villa, Birmingham City or West Brom football shirts going for a smoke or a drink with their friends, when he was brought out his thoughts by a blonde haired lad around the same age as him inviting him to his band's first concert at the Rum Runner, after thanking him Nik headed off to find the nightclub, once he did eventually managed to find it, he headed inside and took a seat at the bar when his eyes fell on the raven haired teen who had just walked past him and into the kitchen.**

**'He's cute' Nik mumbles to himself**

**'Oh that's Andrew Taylor' one of the lads yelled preparing for tonight's gig**

**After making a mental note of the Andrew's name, he sat there and started talking to the barman about what made him come to Birmingham, after spending a good 30 minutes explaining that he got cheated on back in Ipswich, he thought he'd try his luck in another city, when he discovered Andy had been cheated on, he made it his vow that IF he was to date Andrew, he would never cheat on him. After getting dressed up smart in blue denim jeans and a purple shirt with a couple of top buttons undone Nik headed back to the nightclub and sat near the front so he could get a glimpse of Andrew.** **Overall Nik absolutely loved the gig that Duran Duran put on, although secretly he admired Andrew's skills on a guitar.**

**When Nik managed to pluck up the courage he headed over to where Duran Duran were and introduced himself to Andrew, who just smiled and blushed, who then introduced his band mates, Nik soon learnt Simon Le Bon or Charlie to his band mates was the lad who passed him the leaflet about the concert and the lad who yelled Andrew's name was one of his brothers Nigel or Tigger, Andrew's other brother who Nik got to know as Roger was the complete opposite to his brothers, whereas they were loud and outgoing he was shy and quiet and finally he was introduced to Nick or Nicky to his band mates, once all the introductions were out the way Nigel, Nicky, Simon and Roger all headed upstairs to give Andrew and Nik some space to talk about football and guitars, the two stayed chatting to each other until it was closing time. Making his way to the door Nik was stopped in his tracks by Andrew promising to give him a tour around Birmingham, Nik smiled, thanked him and said goodnight**

**=====**

**The next day and sun shone brightly through Nik's hotel window waking the 22 year old Bristolian from his sleep, as he stretched and climbed out of his bed he couldn't help but think what Andrew had planned for him, as he started to put on a pair a blue denim jeans, he heard a knock on the door**

**'Nik, it's Andrew' came the voice**

**'Come in' Nik called out before yelling 'Ow' making Andrew smile as he closed the hotel door behind him**

**'What genius created jeans?' Nik asked from the bathroom**

**After an hour of struggling with his jeans Nik was finally ready to go sightseeing with Andrew, he took Nik to Aston Villa's home-ground Villa Park, Birmingham City's home-ground St. Andrews, Aston Hall, The Jewellery Quarter and the Bull Ring and for one last surprise Andrew took Nik to the Gaumont Cinema to watch The Green Room, Nik felt thankful for the day out so invited Andrew to Ipswich when he had the day off next, the two then headed back to the Rum Runner where they were asked all about their day out, both lads kept quiet and headed to the bar for a quick drink**

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew gets a little overwhelmed while in Bristol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before going solo Nik was part of a band called Fusion under the name Nick Kershaw where he co-wrote, sang and played guitar in the band before they split in 1982

**Chapter Two**

**Unaware of the wrath he was about to face, Nik arrived back in Ipswich after nearly a 4 and half hour journey in which time he had planned a two day trip around Ipswich and Bristol for him and Andrew. As he stepped off the train at Ipswich Railway Station he was confronted by his Fusion band mates: Reg Webb, Alan Clarke and Ken Elson.**

**'NICHOLAS DAVID KERSHAW, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE REHEARSING FOR A GIG WE'VE GOT TONIGHT' Reg asked**

**The band knew Nik was the type of person who didn't lose his temper easily unless he was provoked, so they waited patiently for Nik to give them his answer and when he did he calmly said 'We had two days off, you three chose to rehearse and I chose to get away from here to clear my head after finding out I had been cheated on' before walking away climbing into the next taxi and headed home leaving his band mates shocked.**

**Later that night in one of their local pubs, Fusion put on their best smiles and performed songs from their album Till I Hear From You and despite the earlier bust up the quartet played magnificently and after accepting Reg's apology Nik headed home exhausted. Meanwhile in Birmingham, the night shift was just beginning for the Duran Duran lads, Nigel was the doorman for the club and as Simon had found out that if you get on the wrong side of Nigel, he will let you know about it Nigel John Taylor style. Nicky was the resident DJ playing the latest dance and pop tunes, he loved DJing so much that if any of the band tried to take over he would instantly go into a foul mood and launch a foul mouth tirade at them before refusing to speak to the person. Roger was happy just collecting the glasses, although he had managed to smash a couple after he was told by a customer that he was too quiet and needed to speak more, needless to say when Nigel or Andrew found out they were less than impressed at seeing their brother upset, so confronted the customer and told him to eloquently fuck off, only to get a stern warning from Michael and Paul Berrows about their behaviour, Andrew was the cook which pleased him as it allowed him to gather his thoughts while being alone, he also served as a mirror polisher for the club and Simon headed out on to Broad Street to pass out leaflets, he secretly hated the job but knew he was getting in the customers and possibly potential new fans for the band.**

**That night, the band were busy as usual preparing for their next gig when Andrew decided to go and ask for a couple of days off next week so that he could go and visit Nik in Ipswich, after getting the permission he needed he headed back downstairs to help finish setting up. They had just about finished when Roger in his soft Brummie accent asked** **'Am I really too quiet?' leaving everyone in the room lost for words, while in their office the Berrows brothers wondered why it had all of a sudden fell quiet downstairs until they heard Andrew speak up answering his brother's question.**

 **As exciting as the week was with the gigs Duran Duran were doing, the only thing on Andrew's mind through it all was him going to visit Nik. When the day had finally arrived though he was as nervous as he was back when he, Roger and Nigel (all aged 13) took part in their school's talent show under the name The Taylor Trio, he was playing guitar, Roger was playing the drums and John sang the vocals, they didn't win of course but they had a great time performing that they decided to gig around Birmingham for extra money. Pushing those memories aside he started running round like a bull in a china shop, making sure he had everything before running off to get ready, meanwhile in Ipswich Nik awoke looking forward to the day ahead, no band rehearsals, no usual shouting matches between him and Reg, just him spending time with Andrew and showing him around Ipswich before taking him Bristol. He got up and started** **racing around his flat making sure everything was in perfect order, when he felt it was, he raced to get dressed in to a pair a black tuxedo trousers and a white short-sleeved shirt making sure the top two buttons were undone, after checking and rechecking his hair, he headed to Ipswich Railway Station for Andrew's arrival. After an hour of waiting Andrew finally arrived in Ipswich to a friendly reception.**

**After helping Andrew carry his bags inside, Nik made Andrew feel at home before showing him a tour of the city starting off with a tour of Ipswich Town's home-ground Portman Road and ending with a movie marathon of films of Andrew's choice.**

**'What time are we leaving for Bristol tomorrow?' Andrew asked looking through Nik's films**

**'Say around 10am' Nik answered making himself and Andrew a cup of tea**

**'Sounds great' Andrew smiles finishing the remainder of his drink off**

**'So what are your thoughts on Ipswich so far?' Nik asked looking at Andrew**

**'It's certainly different to Birmingham, but I love it' Andrew answered thoughtfully eager to get visiting the sights of Ipswich**

**Several hours later after an fun filled tour around Ipswich both lads returned to Nik's exhausted, both had decided to skip the movie marathon idea and headed straight to their beds, where they fell straight to sleep. Next morning saw Andrew and Nik take a trip to where Nik was born for another action packed day of tours this time including Bristol City's home-ground Ashton Gate Stadium and their rivals Bristol Rovers' home-ground Memorial Stadium, feeling overwhelmed by what he was seeing in Bristol, Andrew started to let tears fall freely from his brown eyes prompting Nik to pull over and show his sensitive and protective side at the same time**

**'Andrew?' he softly asks**

**'I'm j-j-j-j-j-just a little ov-v-v-v-verwhelmed' he hiccuped through his tears**

**'I understand' Nik replies driving**

**By the time Nik had arrived at their hotel, Andrew had fallen asleep, as he looked so peaceful Nik gently carried Andrew to the room they were to be sharing being careful to not drop or hurt him or the bags. After eventually managing to close the door to his hotel room, he sat on his bed and watched TV while Andrew slept in the other bed, It was 10pm before Andrew woke up, rubbing his eyes he apologized for what happened only for Nik to say it was OK, that things like that happen all the time.**


End file.
